1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode lamp capable of having excellent light emitting efficiency and being manufactured at a low cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electric bulb capable of generating brightness similar to that of an existing incandescent lamp at a low power, a light emitting diode (LED) incandescent lamp has been spotlighted.
However, since the LED incandescent lamp used in various fields such as home illumination, office illumination, factory illumination, a streetlamp, a fishing lamp, scene illumination, illumination for leisure facilities is driven at a current and voltage different from those of the existing incandescent lamp, there is a problem that a power source facility including an electric bulb socket that has been already installed should be replaced. In addition, the LED incandescent lamp has a disadvantage in that it should effectively radiate a heat generated from an LED.
A heat generation problem in an LED lamp reduces a lifespan of a light emitting diode package itself, a lifespan of a power supply module supplying a power to the LED, and light emitting efficiency. Therefore, efforts to solve the heat radiation problem have been made.
Therefore, recently, in the LED lamp, a large-sized metal heat radiation plate has been attached to the LED lamp in order to radiate the heat of the LED and the power supply module. Further, in order to improve heat radiation efficiency, various forms and materials have been suggested.
However, in the case of a cooling scheme using the large-sized metal heat radiation plate, cooling efficiency is insufficient, and weight of the LED lamp itself is increased to decrease applicability of a product. In addition, since the large-sized metal heat radiation plate itself is expensive, it is difficult to commercialize the LED lamp.